


No Stranger to Me

by scb



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scb/pseuds/scb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy and Germany clean Prussia's attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Stranger to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been a long time coming, and I have always wanted to write a Hetalia fanfiction since around 2011 but I never had the confidence or determination to do so. I've given this story a lot of thought, and I love Germany and Italy's relationship so much that I decided I just had to write this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_"There are runes on my skin. They appear when she walks in._  
_I am bound by her spell. I am chained to do her will._  
_I'm a goner, I guess. Who knew love was gonna be like this?_  
_She has cloaked me in black. And there ain't no turning back._  
  
_Cause I don't know how to walk out of this deal. The spell she cast on me is real._  
_I don't know how to right the wrongs I've done. She bends the wills of men for fun._  
_I don't know how to take my own life back. Everything she touches turns to black._  
_I don't know how to fight what I can't see._  
_That girl has laid a curse on me._  
_That girl has laid a curse on me."_

_-"Cursed", Lord Huron  
_

 

 

* * *

You do not have many moments like these. Moments where your head doesn't feel so dizzy, when your hands aren't so sweaty, and when your heart doesn't feel as if it were going to burst from your chest. Moments where you could look at her and not have to avert your eyes in fear of being discovered. Moments where you could breathe normally and smell the vanilla and spice on her presence and let it fill you with a warmth you never thought you would come to know.

Your hands are tangled in the grass, freshly trimmed, and your eyes, for now, are focused on the clouds. She speaks. Your heart flutters. For once, you don't protest.

"Holy Rome, I had such a strange dream last night." She says. Her voice is unusually distant, you note.

"Would you like to talk about it?" You respond. Your voice cracks.

She gives a small nod and smiles softly. There is a slight breeze in the air and it sends a shiver down her spine. She brings her knees up to her chest, "I did not think I could talk to Miss Hungary or Austria about it. Oh, it was so strange! It was like I was looking into the future. I was taller, and my hands were so big. But I was still wearing this dress, isn't that funny?" She turns to look at you and you find her eyes in an instant, "We must have been having a celebration, I think. Everyone looked so happy to see me. And Miss Hungary was there, and Austria, and France, and Spain, and even my brother Romano! Even he was happy to see me, isn't that funny?" She repeats herself, and you cannot help but smile. It's coming so naturally to you these days.

She pauses for a while and looks at the sky before speaking again, "You weren't there."

You avert your gaze. Somehow, you had an inkling that that was going to be the case.

You don't like this. You know exactly where this conversation is going. However, you keep your mouth shut because lately you have found yourself wanting to heed Austria's advice and act more like a 'gentleman'.

She continues. Her tiny hands are in her lap, playing with the hem of her skirt. She is nervous. It makes you nervous.

"I searched the whole house for you. I checked your room, and the kitchen, and the front yard, and even the attic. But I couldn't find you anywhere. I asked Miss Hungary where you went, and...she just said that you went away," Italy stops and looks at you again. You look at her, too. Her eyes are glossy. You bite your lip.

"And then I woke up," She pauses again, "You know, Miss Hungary told me that, sometimes, our dreams can represent things that we are fearful of. Did you know that?" She questions you. You lie and shake your head.

She licks her lips. You do the same, "I would like to grow up here with you, Holy Rome. Here, in this place. This is where we belong. We are safe here. We are taken care of here. And, sometimes, I think that you don't want to be here anymore. I see the way you look at the sky when you are alone and you always look so sad, so longing, so desperate for something more than this. For...more than what we have here."

You can feel her fingertips brush against yours and suddenly the world is spinning again and your heart is stuck in your throat before you can even think to utter a word. You find that you cannot look at her anymore.

She is crying now. You did not foresee the afternoon turning out like this, "Holy Rome, don't you like it here? Don't you like Miss Hungary and Mr. Austria? Don't you like being here in this beautiful place surrounded by people who want to protect you?" Again, she pauses, "...Is it me?"

"Of course not." The response comes faster than you would have liked.

You refuse to look at her. You cannot let her see the uncertainty in your eyes. You speak the truth, but she knows you too well. She knows you too damn well.

She says nothing. She waits for you to speak and in the silence, the sounds of the trees rustling in the distance is all you can hear aside from the pitter-patter of tears falling on the wool of her dress. Would it always be this difficult? You hoped it wouldn't always be this difficult.

"Italy. We aren't like the normal people. We are only children and yet so much is expected of us. We have our own destinies that we must fulfill for the good of humanity. I just don't know if I was destined to stay here and be ruled for the rest of my days," Your voice doesn't crack once. You can feel the heaviness of the air and you want so badly to run away and never have to see Italy cry again. Never again.

"But what if your destiny is here?"

She is stubborn. You smile, " _Your_ destiny is here, Italy. You know because you can feel it in your heart. You feel it, don't you?" You finally gain the courage to look at her. Her face is blotchy and wet and it strikes you like a blow to the stomach.

She nods. And you know deep in her heart she must understand, "I just...like having you around. You aren't like the others. You're so nice to me."

Another blow. Your fingers intertwine with hers, "How can I not be."

You both smile sadly and look back at the sky for a moment.

"Italy. I cannot predict the future. And neither can you. And there is a good chance that I will be leaving this place. Because that is what I feel in my heart." Yes, absolutely. And when you say it out loud, it feels so right. It makes you feel strong, for the first time in your short existence, "But for now, we can enjoy these moments, can't we?"

She nods, and smiles weakly through her tears. Your heart swells. It is melancholy.

You do not have many moments like these. But the moments like these are the ones you cherish the most.


End file.
